Split Decision
by VampyreChildLynx
Summary: Yugi finds out that Kaiba has been dueling him to get to his slutty alter ego. What will he do when he watches a tape of it with Joey? One shot! YAOI! This is very lemony! If you can't handle graphic homosexual sex then your head will explode. KaibaxYami


I do not own Yugioh nor any of the characters used in this fanfic sadly! This is a vey mature fanfic so please read it with a mature mind.

* * *

"Your what hurts?!" Joey yelled at a very tired and sore Yugi Mutou. "Shhh! Don't tell anybody! I can't explain it!" Yugi said clamping his hand over Joey's mouth. "What did you do yesterday, Yug?" Joey whispered. Yugi shifted in his chair and grimaced at a pain in his thigh.

"Kaiba came to the game shop last night and asked me if I wanted to duel. He's been doing it all week and I can never remember who wins because I always wake up in my bed…with a sore body. And he always acts as if it never happened," Yugi answered his head in his arms.

Joey turned his attention to Kaiba's corner. Kaiba sat as usual ignoring everyone around him, but he looked tired and oddly content…for Kaiba. "Kaiba doesn't look like his usual self…he seems as if he has a glow about him today," Joey noted. "This has been happening all week Yug?" Joey asked. "Yeah it's weird. I thought Kaiba hated me, but he keeps showing up at my house every evening," Yugi said not opening his eyes or lifting his head.

What Yugi couldn't tell Joey about was the weird and erotic dreams he'd been having since about Kaiba each night since these random duels had begun.

"Hey Yug! I said where do you and Kaiba play these random duels?" Joey asked waving his hand in front of Yugi's face. "Well he usually comes over around 11pm when I'm checking the locks and getting ready to go to bed, so we usually duel on the floor of the game shop." Yugi answered a little puzzled. "Well if you play in the game shop, then we can just check the surveillance video after school and see when you black out." Joey said smiling proudly at his good idea. "That's a great idea Joey! Our surveillance video has sound and a clear picture so we can hear what happens too!" Yugi exclaimed waking up a little.

* * *

After school Yugi and Joey hurried back to Yugi's place as fast as Yugi's sore body would allow. Once they'd gotten the surveillance tape and locked Yugi's bedroom door, they rewound the tape to the beginning and found the previous evening. "Ok here's where he comes in," Yugi said hitting play. The surveillance video was remarkably clear and Kaiba entered to find Yugi checking the locks on all of the game cases.

"_Hey, dork, how about a duel?" Kaiba asked an odd animalistic smirk on his face._

"Why is he looking at you like that?" Joey asked. "I don't know let me pause it," Yugi said pushing the pause button on the remote. "See!" Joey exclaimed pointing at the still image on the screen. "He's looking at you like a fat kid looks at the last piece of cake! It's freaking me out! Push play!" Joey said. Yugi pushed play on the VCR.

"_Kaiba it's late," Yugi said looking exhausted. "Well if you are afraid of losing then I'll go," Kaiba said turning away from Yugi. "Kaiba you and I both know I could win against you in my sleep," Yugi said gaining a little energy. Kaiba stopped in his tracks and turned his freaky smirk at Yugi, "Then why don't you?" Yugi looked at the wall clock and then back at Kaiba, "One game." _

Once the cards were all laid out and the duel in progress, Kaiba began to talk trash.

"_So tell me…how does it feel to live in Dweebville with Moses up there?" Kaiba asked as he played his card. "Blue Eyes," he said smirking and pointing his own blue eyes at Yugi. _

"Why is he baiting you like that? It's like he's trying to piss you off," Joey said anxiously.

"_So what happened to your parents? Did they leave you with the old fart? Or did your overwhelming nerd-ness cause them to explode?" Kaiba asked cruelly. _

"This is where the details get fuzzy in my memory," Yugi said about the tape. "Probably because you just transformed into Yami," Joey said his attention glued to the TV.

"_You're one to talk about not having parents Kaiba," Yami said smirking at the twitch in Kaiba's eye caused by his statement. Kaiba swiped the cards across the floor in one swoop of his arm. Kaiba crawled slowly toward the still and a bit shaken Yami. _"_You've finally come out; it's getting harder to get you to come out each night. Yugi's body must be too satisfied." Kaiba said just an inch from Yami's face. "I don't know what you're talking about," Yami said turning his face away and pressing his back against the glass counter. "Oh you know, and now that you're out you want something don't you…Yami?" Kaiba leered into Yami's ear._

"How does he know who Yami is? And why the hell is he practically on top of him?" Joey asked.

_Yami pushed Kaiba back and quickly got to his feet. Kaiba got up and pressed Yami against the counter with his lower body. "Say you want it and I'll give it to you, but you have to say it nice and slow," Kaiba said pressing his private area into Yami's. Yami swallowed hard and looked Kaiba in the eye with a pleading face. "Don't make me say it again," Yami begged. "You'll say it or you'll get nothing, and you and I both know you'll just come crawling to my house later tonight if you don't get it now," Kaiba said the smirk on his face now obviously a lecherous one. "Save yourself some shame; especially since I came all the way here." Kaiba teased. _

"What exactly does Yami want, Yug?" Joey asked nervously. Yugi remained quiet because he now realized that his dreams were not dreams.

_Yami put his hands on Kaiba's chest and looked up into his clear blue eye, "Use your blue eyes white dragon on me."_

"WHAT??" Joey yelled grabbing the TV. "Joey calm down!" Yugi said pulling him back.

"_Good boy," Kaiba practically growled grabbing the backs of Yami's thighs and lifting him to sit on the counter before pushing his legs apart so he could stand between them and make love to Yami's mouth._

"OH MY GOD!" Joey yelled. "Yug!...you…you…" Joey stammered. "I'm done watching this with you! I'm going to burn this video," Yugi said turning off the video and the TV. "Joey you should go. I need some time to think," Yugi said looking at the floor. "Are you sure, Yug? I mean that you should be alone right now?" Joey asked a bit concerned. "Yes, please just leave me," Yugi said not looking at Joey. Joey grabbed his books and left without another word.

Yugi was angry. Not at Kaiba.

At Yami.

That slut got to have all the fun!!

Yugi sat in his room knowing he should burn the tape for real and forget the dreams. But with it already at the part where his dream began he couldn't help himself. He loosened his pants, turned the TV and video back on, and remembered each caress from his dream as he watched it unfold again. Despite the fact that spiritually he and Yami were different, their flesh was the same. Part of the reason the dream had been so good was because he'd felt every caress Kaiba had given.

_Kaiba held Yami's face and kissed him deeply as he sat on the counter. Yami was drowning in the feel of Kaiba's warm wet tongue parting his lips and expertly caressing his own tongue. Kaiba teased Yami's tongue by caressing and sucking on it while his hips rubbed against him. Yami pulled Kaiba's waist closer and locked his legs around Kaiba's hips. Kaiba in response thrust the fingers of his left hand into Yami's hair and tugged lightly while his other hand traveled down Yami's back and into his leather pants grabbing his ass. Yami moaned into Kaiba's mouth…_

…Yugi moaned as he caressed himself to the visual and the memories of that sensual kiss. His underwear was becoming tighter as the video went on.

_Kaiba pulled away from Yami and smirked down at the other boy who had all but turned to pudding from his kisses. Kaiba shrugged off his white coat so that he and Yami were similarly dressed in all black. "Undress yourself," Kaiba said standing back and looking at Yami. Yami moved to get down off the counter. "Stay on the counter. Undress slowly," Kaiba said with a smirk. Yami sat back and began to remove his shirt by slowly sliding it up over his pale tiny waist. "Oh and Yami…"Kaiba added. Yami looked up into those cold blue eyes. "Leave the collar, wristbands, and boots on," Kaiba said his smirk becoming more malicious. Yami's face reddened a bit from the thought of himself in such a provocative state of undress. He continued to take off his shirt then he trailed his fingers down his chest and down his stomach, leaving goose bumps in the wake of his fingers. When he got to his pants he ran his hand over the bulge and simultaneously grabbed and thrust his crotch at Kaiba. Kaiba licked his lips at Yami's arousal. _

_Once he'd taken off all of his clothes except the ones that Kaiba had specified, Yami began to feel his nakedness for the first time. Kaiba walked up to him and hooked his index finger in Yami's little black collar. Putting his lips lightly on Yami's he said in a low commanding voice, "Now undress me." Yami moaned at the contact. Yami undid the buckles on the arms of Kaiba's shirt and hooked his fingers at the bottom and slowly removed Kaiba's shirt. Yami trailed his fingers down to Kaiba's waist band and undid the button and zipper only to discover there was nothing underneath. This was a first because all of the other times Kaiba had worn underwear. One thing both of them knew was that free balling in tight leather was not a good idea. "What?" Kaiba asked because Yami had stopped at his discovery. "I…uh…knew I was coming to see you, there was no need for underwear," he said quickly and pushing the pants past his erection._

But Yami and the video had not missed the unmistakable blush on Kaiba's usually cold and expressionless face.

_There was no time for Yami to savor Kaiba's accidental tenderness. Kaiba flipped Yami over on his belly so that his ass and legs hung over the edge of the counter. Kaiba placed his quite large and fully erect cock between Yami's ass cheeks and slid it up and down his crack. Yami moaned at the foreplay. As soon as he opened his mouth to moan Kaiba thrust two of his fingers into Yami's mouth. "Suck," he ordered. _

The image on the TV screen made Yugi blush. To watch himself sucking Kaiba's fingers as if they were his cock while being teased from behind all while being bent over his grandfather's game counter made him pull down his underwear and begin to stroke himself hard.

_Yami sucked hard making sure Kaiba's fingers were nice and wet. Kaiba's breathing had become loud and heavy when finally he pulled his fingers out of Yami's mouth and thrust one into his warm tight asshole. "Ahh-nn," Yami moaned gripping the edge of the counter. Kaiba was never gentle and never eased his fingers in. "You love it," he said as he slid the second finger into Yami's heat. Yami's moaning got louder as Kaiba stretched his two fingers apart in Yami's hole. "I think you need one more for this cock," Kaiba said thrusting a third and final finger into Yami's entrance. Kaiba pushed his fingers as far in as he could get them and then crooked his middle finger up. Yami bucked and gripped the counter hard biting his bottom lip and drawing blood. "Is that the sweet spot? I'll make sure I hit it over and over," Kaiba said pulling his fingers out and positioning the head of his cock at Yami's entrance. "Here I come," Kaiba said thrusting in just the head. "Nnn-nn," Yami hissed arching up off the counter. "Relax," Kaiba crooned in his ear slowly pushing more of his length in. "It's too much! It's too big," Yami yelled gripping the counter for dear life. "That's what you said last night, but you got the whole thing in your mouth, so you can get it all in here too," Kaiba said patting Yami's ass cheek and pushing his face to lie down on the counter._

_Kaiba pulled out so that only his head was still inside and then slowly slid himself in so that half of his cock was in. Yami slammed his hand on the counter and groaned at the pain. Kaiba continued this strategy each time easing another eighth of his cock into Yami's ass, until he was in to the hilt. "Oh…g-god…I'm in," he hissed at how tight and warm Yami's ass was. He stayed still for a moment massaging the sides of Yami's hips._

Yugi grasped the sheets and continued to stroke his fully loaded erection. He was extremely turned on by how gentle Kaiba was being.

_Kaiba started to thrust slow and small thrusts. He thrust himself at several angles searching for Yami's spot. On one thrust Yami convulsed and cried out. "There it is," Kaiba said more to himself than anyone and continued to thrust on that spot. Yami moaned with pleasure. As soon as he was confident with the spot he was hitting Kaiba made his thrusts bigger._

_And faster._

_Yami arched up off the counter pushing his ass back onto Kaiba's fully engulfed cock. Kaiba's body was trembling with his arousal and Yami was near his climax. Kaiba held Yami's hips in a death grip and pumped his ass hard. Yami was beyond the point of words. Kaiba grunted with each thrust and when he realized he was near climax he grabbed Yami's neglected cock and began to pump it. Yami gasped out something that sounded like "Oh God, Kaiba" and "So good." Moments later Yami went still and grimaced. He came hard into Kaiba's hand moaning loudly with the force of his orgasm. Kaiba continued to pump Yami's ass with no abandon. His trembling worsened the closer he got to orgasm._

Yugi found himself at the point of climax staring at Kaiba's trembling body. But what took him over the edge of orgasm was the complete helplessness on Kaiba's face when he came hard into his ass. Yugi's cum spurted hard on to his stomach and into his hair. As he lay in the stupor of the post orgasm he dimly noticed the small and sweet kiss Kaiba placed on the back of his neck.

Yugi sat up suddenly and realized that he remembered that actually happening. He rewound the tape and realized that the reason he'd been ashamed of his dream was because at the end orgasm, it had been him and not Yami.

It was he who felt the explosion of orgasm.

It was he who had been carried upstairs and cleaned off by Kaiba.

It was he who had received the sweet kiss goodnight on the lips from Kaiba.

Yugi got out of bed and stopped the tape. He went into the bathroom to take a shower. Under the stream of warm water while his muscles were soothed of their soreness so was his mind. Kaiba actually liked him and didn't realize it. He might think that he liked Yami, but it was Yugi's body and at the end of the night he showed his love to Yugi. "We'll move at your pace for now, Seto," he whispered to no one under the sound curtain of the shower water.

* * *

Me: I can't believe I wrote a Yugioh Fanfic

Kaiba: I can't believe I forgot about that camera

Yami: I can't believe I was the uke

Yugi: I can't believe I masturbated to myself being banged by Kaiba

Me: You win Yugi...you win...

For now this fanfic is just a one shot however if I get good enough comments I might write a sequel! :D I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
